


The Family Business

by Memessavedme



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Heist, M/M, Slow Burn, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, altern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: A now retired Dean Smith runs into trouble with the gang known as The Demons, to pay them back he has to get together a team for one last job but when his little brother Sam strolls back into town that one final job might not actually be the last.I have also made a trailer for this story which you can watch here - https://youtu.be/trM40L7rjhE





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The door blew off causing a cloud of dust to accumulate, covering the three men. The cloth masks over their mouth and nose protecting them from breathing it in but not from getting it in their eyes.

"For fuck sake. Who planned that?". Dean shouted wiping his eyes and pulling down the black cloth. "Sonofabitch".

"Forget that. All that matters is that we get past the cops. You can buy a new pair of eyes after this". Sam joked, smiling at his older brother as he let his rifle hang from it's strap on his right shoulder so he could tuck the bit of hair that had fell out back into his woolly hat.

"Guys". The third man said bringing them back to reality. "You take the left", he pointed at Dean. "I'll take the right and Sam can take the rest".

"Alright. Go!". Sam said opening the garage door and running out to hide behind one of the pillars. He began shooting at the police but the other two weren't behind him.

"Cas, promise me something?". Dean said hiding on the left side of the exit. He nodded from the other side. "Don't die".

"I'll try my best". Was his only reply before he ran out into the war zone.

Dean followed a moment later and soon after they were running through the snow towards the get away car. Jumping over bodies and swerving through the various cars they'd layed to waste. At one point Cas slipped on some black ice and hit the ground. Hard.

"Shit". Dean exclaimed as he ran back to help him up. "This isn't the time to fuck up. You promised". Cas just smiled and took Dean's gloved hand and soon they were off again, except he couldn't help but limp from landing on his left thigh.

Dean slowed down to help him to the car but panicked slightly when he heard the distant sirens getting closer, losing balance and falling. Taking Cas with him as he did.

"Is this a test for me to keep the promise?". Cas smiled at Dean as they both got up and made their way to the car.

"Took you long enough". The driver complained as they piled into the blood red van. "Aw shit". She said as the red and blue sirens appeared behind them. "Hold on tight".

"Just get to the train tracks and we'll be good". Sam said sitting in the passenger seat. Just as he had finished speaking a bullet shot through the front windscreen hitting the driver straight through her left eye.

"Jo! No!". Dean shouted in shock as he almost leaped forward to grab her. Somehow convincing himself she was alright in the second it took him to react.

Sam managed to grab the wheel before the van drove straight into the frozen lake and get it back on track. Except Jo's now limp foot was pressing on the acceleration, making the vehicle almost impossible for Sam to drive.

"Dean, she's gone". Cas said pulling him into the back seat and holding him down.

Hesitantly Sam opened the driver door and pushed her body out onto the road before slipping into the drivers seat and taking control of the van.

"What the fuck!". Dean said from the back seat.

"I had to Dean. She's gone". Was Sam's reply. "I'm sorry".

"Cas. Don't you fucking dare die. You promised". Dean turned to Cas and said almost in tears. "I can't lose you too".

"I'm not going anywhere". He replied and turned back to watching the cops. Dean kept watching him however. It was as if the world went silent, there were no sirens or Sam making a plan off the top of his head. It was just Castiel, the guy he had dragged into this life looking out of a window of a car.

Not really thinking it through he reached out and rested his hand on Castiel's. Except the second Cas turned to look at him they swerved around the corner sending Dean face first into the window. They made it across the tracks by the skin of their teeth. Except the train just clipped the back of the van sending it spinning until it hit a tree. The three of them crawled out before it caught fire.

"We've got like a minute before we're done". Sam told the other two as they partly limped, partly ran through the deep snow towards the log cabins a few meters away. "Scratch that, 30 seconds". He said as the sirens became auditable.

All of a sudden Cas hit the ground along with Dean a second later. Sam ran for cover as the two men on the ground groaned in pain. "Run. We're done for. Sam go!". Dean yelled but his brother was resistant. He opened fire on the three police cruisers now firing at him. "For fuck sake, Sammy. Get out of here!". Hesitant Sam did what his brother told him and made a run for it.

Dozens of armed officers chased him but he was too far ahead to be caught nevermind seen through the thick fog that was now forming. He was gone before they even had a chance.

Dean still dreams about his funeral. Every once in a while he wakes in a sweat from watching a coffin with supposedly himself in it being lowered into the frozen ground. His "friends" mourning at his graveside.

Castiel didn't get such luxuries. He was told no one would be looking for him. His lack of criminal record before this helped his case and he got away free because of the deal Dean made with the FIB.

Except they could never see each other again. Even mention the other to someone because of Dean's new identity. They both still regret their last meeting in that dim, cramped confession room.

"What kind of deal did you make, Dean? I'm a free man and you're what? Ratting everyone out?". Castiel said after shooting up from his seat at the desk as Dean closed the door behind him.

"No. What? This isn't Goodfellas". He replied sitting down across from his friend. "The entire thing was planned but then Sam had to go and shoot that guard. Shit hit the fan after that".

"What? What do you mean it was planned". Castiel asked shifting in his chair.

"About a month ago I met Victor Henriksen. He promised me a new identity and a new life. A clean start if I let him kill me in a heist and leave this behind. I didn't mean for you to get shot. Or Jo to. Look it all got out of control but we're fine. Maybe this is Goodfellas actually". He explained. Not believing the last part himself.

"Fine? Jo is dead, Sam is gone. I have a bullet wound going through my shoulder. That's a strange way to define fine. You betrayed us, Dean. I'm glad I don't have to see you again". Castiel said. A lump growing in this throat as he stood up and faced away from him.

"Cas. Come on. I'm getting on now. I can't keep doing this forever. I never ment for you to get involved". Dean said trying to save the situation as he stood up and walked towards Castiel.

"If I ever see you again, you'll wish I hadn't". He said and walked straight past him and out of the door. Letting it slam behind him.

The empty coffin they buried in the ground wasn't the death of Dean Winchester. The slam of that door was the real nail in the coffin because after that day Dean Winchester ceased to exist.


	2. The life of Dean Smith

**9 years later**

Now Dean Smith, Dean Winchester had fallen into the Los Santos lifestyle. Except as he moped his way down the wooden staircase and into the kitchen, he never really used, to get his morning whiskey he didn't feel as if that was the case. Part of him missed the old days but the rest of him was too smart to pine after it, too much.

Now 39, pushing 40 he was tired of uncountable women walking in and out of his front door. " _Hookers and strippers looking for a big tip_ ", was how he labled them. He wasn't exactly wrong, most of them were just that. It was his own fault however. A rich, single, retired, handsome man living in a mansion in Vinewood Hills was someone every women and even some men threw themselves at.

Never the less Dean wasn't interested in settling down. Not after the events that occurred 9 years prior.

As his warm feet hit the cold marble they began to itch but he didn't bother. Instead he hesitated at the coffee maker for a few seconds as his half asleep brain tried to decide but like always he turned away and walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's, grabbed a glass from the previous night and slumped down onto the white leather coach.

His grey pajama pants hugged his hips just enough for them not to fall when he walked out to get the mail. His "dad bod", as one of the various women had called it on full display.

"Dean! Dean!". He heard his neighbour Becky shout from the other side of the road. Her blonde ponytail swaying from side to side as she tried to get his attention. "Hi!". She waved and as always he forced a smile and waved back. "See you're all dressed up". She continued as he went to walk back into his garden.

He faked a chuckle as he walked away, flicking through his mail. "Junk, junk, bullshit, charity, junk, ju-". He stopped, verbally and physically as he read who the envelope was from. He jogged into the house, leaving the front door open as he rushed to the phone.

"Charlie, is Emmanuel in LS?". He asked not even letting the girl finish her hello.

"What? Why?". She asked confused.

"Are you typing?".

"When am I not? Anyway, Em being in LS? Why do you ask? He hasn't been seen on CCTV so I don't know". She answered. "He could be in Sandy Shores but that's where-".

"That's where what?". Dean moved over to sofa, taking a sip of his morning drink and swirling it around infront of his face.

"Nevermind. I don't know. Ask your justice buddy. I've got to go, bye". She hung up on him before he could say anything else.

No way was he going to call Victor. If he did Cas and him would get into trouble. Instead he carefully opened the white envelope while sitting by his pool. He was smart enough to open it outside incase something blew up.

Except when he actually opened it it was just a short letter,

_Dear Dean,_

_How are things? Didn't have your number so I thought I'd send a letter. Have you watched the show Hawaii five O? It's pretty good. Keep an eye out for it. You should watch it._  
_Do you remember that bar in Sandy Shores we went to that one time. Wish we could go back. Drove past it, Thursday evening and couldn't not think of back then. Anyway._

_Yours sincerely, Clarence_

Of course he instantly understood all the codes and clues to why Cas had sent this thing under his alias.

It basically said, "Hey, longtime no see, watch out for the cops and meet me at that bar in Sandy Shores on Thursday evening". Pretty simple but not for the FIB. They overlooked half of his mail anyway because of the amount of porno mags be ordered yearly.

Two days. He had two days to wait.

After downing his glass and putting on his suit. Black, of course with a red inside. He always wore the thing when he went out. Except he felt off that day. When he looked in the mirror he noticed his age. Not that he looked old. He aged like one of the fine whiskeys he had collected. But over almost 10 years he had aged somewhat.

Knowing the drunken state he was going to come home in, if he came home at all he called a cab.

"Strawberry Avenue". He said closing the door.

"Alright". The cab driver replied before taking off down the steep bank onto the main road.

It didn't take long for them to get there so within no time Dean was sitting on his usual stool at Shenanigan's Bar. He had a glass of red wine infront of him. The name of which he didn't bother remembering.

"So what's bothering you?". The bar tender asked drying a glass before putting it on the shelf above the bar.

"Nothing interesting". He replied taking a sip from his glass.

"I bet nothing interesting is better than listening to some girl whine about her ex". She said smiling, tucking her black hair behind her ear so it didn't get in her face as she put the clothe away under the bar.

"If that's the case, you'd probably be better off with her". He joked. He sat up from his slouched position to look at the women behind the bar properly. She was stunning but in a mature sort of way. She knew how to carry herself perfectly as to flirt without saying a thing.

"Come on. You come in here all the time, chat up some girl and leave after 2 glasses. How come you're not up for that tonight, huh?". She asked, leaning on the bar.

"I'm going to be seeing someone I haven't seen in a very long time". He told her but she just stood there as if asking for more. "We didn't end on good and I don't know".

"Sounds like you're nervous. Is this person someone you miss or at least missed at some point? That's what the drunken, lonely rich guy persona is telling me". She asked now wiping down the sticky surface.

"I mean. I guess so. I let them down. That's probably why". He said and took another drink.

"How drunk do I have to get you to tell me?". She smiled while pouring two shots of whiskey and sliding one towards Dean. "On me". Without question he drank it. "Now you owe me. I want something a little less. Vague".

Dean just shook his head in defeat. "Well. This person. When I met them I didn't get it. The way they questioned everything I did or why I did something. It was amusing but after a few months of knowing eachother, the things that used to make me roll my eyes or sigh. Well, they made me smile after so long". He explained and she smiled, sliding the other shot towards him. He of course drank it.

"Come on. Spill". She smirked this time.

"The last time I saw them was rough. I did them a favour but they didn't see it that way. I lost pretty much everything I had built that day. And what did I get in return? A mansion all to myself". He said.

"Poor you". She said and took the two little glasses away. "Look. Go see this person of yours that you care so much about and tell them. Tell them whatever you need to because you do need to". She said before walking over to a customer who just walked through the door.

After finishing his glass he'd had enough. He made his way out of the wine bar and onto the street. Just as he pulled his phone out he happened to look up to see his car drive past. "Hell no". Was all he said before running into traffic and stopping a black Lamborghini looking vehicle. Then proceeding to open the driver's door and drag the poor guy out.

"What the fuck?". He yelled as he got up from the road just as Dean got in.

"Aw shut up. It's insuranced". He replied before shutting the door and speading off after his own car. He somehow managed to catch up with the black Impala when it stopped at a traffic light. "The breaks!". He shouted to himself as the stranger took off down the street.

He stopped at a corner as he watched his car pull into a car dealership he hasn't seen even in his 9 years living in the city. When the door opened a stocky white guy with a scruffy beard stepped out, wearing a navy coloured jacket.

He waited and waited until he went and got the owner or at least what looked like the owner. Then he got out himself and rushed across. He didn't even think before punching the guy square in the jaw, taking him down.

"Aw, fuck me". Dean exclaimed grabbing his knuckles with his other hand.

"What the hell, man?". The bearded thief asked stepping away. "Who are you?".

"The guy you just stole a car from? You better explain why the fuck you took my car from my garage without even knocking on my door?". He asked. Emphasising the "my" everytime.

"Look. I just do what I'm told. You took out a loan on that car and didn't pay. I just reclaim stuff". He explained.

"Did I hell take out a loan. Does my house look like I need a loan?".

"I was just doing my job. The papers said it was for ten grand, about two months ago". He told Dean before reaching in to pass him the documents.

"I didn't sign this but I think I know who did". Dean said now even more pissed. "Give me the keys to my car". He demanded but this guy wasn't going to do what he said. "Look?-".

"Benny".

"-Benny, I've had a very long morning so just give me the keys. I get that you were doing your job so I really don't want to have to shoot you over a car but I will". Dean threatened the thief before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at him.

"Look, man. I could lose my job". Benny told him. "Fine". He finally agreed and threw him the keys.

Dean didn't hesitate getting inside and starting his priced possession. Persuading the FIB to let him keep it was enough incentive in itself to fight for it nevermind how much he actually cared for this thing. "If you do. Come find me and I'll sort you out. How you managed to get past my security system I have to know". Dean said while he pulled away.

"Whatever". Was all Benny said before he walked back inside the dealership. Leaving his boss lying outside unconscious.

"Answer your phone for god's sake. I swear if it was you who loaned my car you're dead. Just answer the phone Claire". Dean said to the answering machine as he drove his baby home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to pick up after this so please be patient for the time being :)


	3. Here we go again

It was now Thursday afternoon in the busy city of Los Santos. Becky had already flirted with Dean, Charlie had called to ask what was happening with Cas but still no call back from Claire.

"Well, why would she need ten grand?". He asked while on the phone to Jody.  
  
"You're asking me. She just left in the middle of the night a few weeks back. I tried to track her down but she's gotten pretty good". She replied. Jody was a cop in LS. She also took in Claire when she turned up a few years before.  
  
"Do you think she went to find him? That might explain the money". Dean said, walking down to his pool and looking out on the city.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?". She said. "You haven't mentioned him in years and all of a sudden you think she went after him?".  
  
"He's in Sandy Shores". Was all Dean said just as the doorbell rang. "I'll call you back".  
  
"What? No you won-". He hung up on her and rushed back inside the house and up the stairs to his front door.  
  
First he made sure the gun he always kept behind the plant pot was within reach. Then the latch came off and the key was turned. When the door opened he was met with a very flustered Claire who pushed straight past him and into the house. Her blonde hair messy and frizzy, her make up all over the place. It was very clear to Dean that she was in distress but he couldn't help having a go.  
  
"Come on in". He said sarcastically. "Why don't you take a seat, have a drink, loan out my fucking car". He said slamming the door behind him before following her through into the living room area. Where she dropped her backpack.  
  
"Can we talk about that later? I'm in trouble". She said rushing over to the window to look out. "Why is your house on a cliff? You can't see shit".  
  
"It's a hill for one thing and how are you in trouble?". He asked walking over, not as angry as before he saw how scared she was.  
  
"That money I borrowed, well I was going to leave. Leave LS but-".  
  
"Leave? Why? Jody said she got you into a new school". Dean said interrupting her.  
  
"I don't like it". She replied rolling her eyes. Her heavy black eye make up making it more dramatic than it was.  
  
"No one likes it Claire, it's school". He said now looking in the fridge for a beer.  
  
"Yeah, well I went and got a ticket on some plain ride in Sandy Shores. They were dropping something off and said they'd drop me off too. I turned up a few hours ago and this guy I didn't recognise was there". She explained before slumping down on the white sofa. "He saw me walking over and snapped his fingers, right. Then all of a sudden there was a bag over my head and I was being dragged away".  
  
"Claire, what the hell? Couldn't you wait another year at least?". Dean said downing his beer.  
  
"Anyway. They pulled off the bag and I was in a warehouse, tied up. The one next to the runway. He was there again talking to a punch of people in black suits. I called over and he just smiled at me. He walked over and bent down to my level and said ' _Don't worry. You're too important to hurt, Claire_ '. He knew my fucking name!". She said before standing up again.  
  
"Right. Get in the car. You know, the one that I had to steal back". Dean said, grabbing his keys and army jacket.  
  
"Where are we going?". She asked rushing to follow him out of the door.  
  
"Just get in". He said and she did. They pulled out of the drive and headed towards the highway. "How'd you escape?".  
  
"They all left the warehouse and I heard the plane take off. I somehow managed to get free. I just took off and stopped a cab. Luckily I saw my bag before getting the hell out of there". She explained while looking out of the window.  
  
"Did it occur to you that maybe they might have let you go?". Dean asked taking a sharp left turn.  
  
"What? Why?".  
  
"To draw me out? I don't know to draw-. Fuck!". He said stopping the car, sending them both jolting forward slightly.  
  
"What the hell, Dean?!". Claire shouted as he stared dead ahead while the other cars honked and complained. "They're gone? Where are we going!?". She asked now worried more than before.  
  
"What if they want Cas". Dean said quietly.  
  
"What? Castiel? He's been gone for years Dean? I haven't seen him since I was a little kid". She said as he hit the gas and they took off again.  
  
"He's in Sandy Shores. I was meeting him in an hours or so until you dropped this flaming bag of shit on my door step". He replied turning on the headlights as he noticed the sky getting darker. "What did this guy look like?"

"He had an english accent for one, a black treach coat thing with a suit. Looked more like a businessman than a smuggler". She explained. 

"Yep. Sounds like The Demons. Good work". He said turning onto a dirt road. "You managed to fall right into a King of Hell's lap". 

"King of Hell?". She practically laughed. "Looked like a 50 something, rich guy to me".

"That's what people call him. He's in charge of The Demon gang. They made their comeback from back in my day when they were wiped out and competition was too good for them. He's apparently responsible for their new found success". Dean finished just as they pulled into the parking lot of the dingy, dank bar in the middle of the desert.

"You're having a drink? Now?". Claire asked getting out as he did.

"No. This is where I'm meeting Cas". Dean replied, now physically looking slightly nervous. "Just wait in the car". He told her. She sighed and got back inside. He nodded at her before dusting himself off and looking at himself in the dirty cracked window. Not that he could see much.

After taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes for a moment he opened the screen door to the bar. Then pushed open the second door, before walking inside. The combination of smells hit him instantly. Everyone turned to look at him, everyone except one. A dark haired guy in a blue coat with a red jacket underneath, sitting right in the corner facing away from everyone else. He stood out because of how much his clothes contrast with the customary hunters jacket or trademark trailerpark vest that was expected of Sandy Shores.

Ignoring the others Dean walked over to the dark haired mystery man. Dean cleared his throat and his head shot up. He just watched as this stranger stood up and turned to face him. "Hello, Dean". The now no longer mystery said looking at his old friend.


	4. What's retirement without a bit of arson?

"Hey, Cas. It's been a while". Dean replied, feeling the nerves begin to pile up as his breathes became shorter and his chest became tighter.  
  
"Yeah. You haven't changed". Castiel said, finishing his bottle and putting it on the table behind him. Something seemed off. So off that Dean wasn't nervous anymore because it was as if he was talking to a stranger.  
  
"You have". He smiled. His facial hair had grown in and he looked tired compared to the bright well kept guy he knew 9 years ago.  
  
"Yeah, well. 8 years living in the mountains does that to you". He told him. They stood for a few moments not sure what to say or do next until they both heard someone clear their throat. "Claire?".  
  
"Yeah. Hi. Now can we please continue with whatever suicide mission you're on?". She asked, standing to the side between them with her arms folded.  
  
"Oh, that? Right. We're going to burn down the King of Hell's house. Coming?". Dean explained with a smile to Castiel.  
  
"Sure. Why not? Anything beats watching Jesco tap dance all night". He replied and began walking out of the bar.  
  
They both rushed after him into the small desert car park. "You're just coming along?". Dean asked as he and Claire tried to keep up.  
  
"Yeah", he replied running his hand over the roof of the car, "You kept this thing? Would have thought you'd buy some flashy sports car to match your house". Castiel said opening the passenger door and sliding inside.  
  
"What?". Dean exclaimed before glancing over to Claire who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, "Get in". He told her before getting in after closing the door behind her.  
  
For a few moments they sat there unable to break the silence. Each one not sure what to say to the other. "So what is the update on this suicide mission?". Castiel asked sarcastically.  
  
"Right. Do you know where he lives?". Dean asked Claire who was in the back left seat.  
  
"Why would I know?". She replied. "I'd never seen the guy until he kidnapped me?".  
  
"Hang on. Kidnapped? Why would he kidnap you?". Castiel asked now turned to look at the young girl in the back seat.  
  
"Like I know. I was just trying to get the hell out of this place". Claire said before slouching into the leather seat.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean rather angry for a moment before looking out of the window. "Call someone or something". Was all he said while still looking away.  
  
"I'll call Bobby. He should know". Dean replied and pulled out his phone. Bobby was basically Dean's father throughout his childhood. He eventually moved to a small cabin somewhere in the mountains of LS where he read books and drank. Except he knew a lot about the goings on in the criminal world through old contacts and gossip so when Dean called he knew exactly where to go.  
  
"He lives in Vinewood. Perfect". Dean told the passengers in his car before pulling out onto the main road.  
  
"So? You two cool now or? Kiss and make up?". Claire joked resting her elbows on the back of their seats so her head could poke out between them. "Nothing? Not even a peck on the cheek?". She smirked. Dean slammed the acceleration, sending her flying back into her seat, shutting her up for a while after that.  
  
"How has hillbilly life treated you, Cas?". Dean asked once they passed the wind farm.  
  
"Fine. How's Vinewood Hills?".  
  
"Same old, same old". He replied.  
  
It didn't take Dean long to swerve through traffic and stop outside the golf club. "He lives here?". Claire asked confused.  
  
"No. Hang on". Dean told them and pulled out his phone again. "Hey, Jody. We have Claire. Yeah I should have called. I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll drop her off in an hour or so. Okay? Bye".  
  
"I take it you live with Jody Mills?". Castiel asked, turning slightly to look at her.  
  
"Yeah". She replied bluntly.  
  
"Enough family drama. I'm gonna rip this guys fucking lungs out". Dean said stepping on the acceleration as hard as last time, sending everyone back as he sped around the corner and then around another until through the twists and turns of the expensive houses they pulled up outside of a fense. 

"He won't be in". Claire said as they got out.  
  
"Good. I'm in the mood for arson not murder but if the opportunity comes around". Dean replied walking to the boot and opening it. The other two gathered around to look at what was inside and they were shocked yet impressed.  
  
It was lined with weapons, from a grenade launcher to a metal baseball bat. "How did you get this passed by the FIB?". Castiel asked and Dean shrugged picking up the red petrol canister.  
  
"I didn't". Dean smiled while putting it on the ground. "What they don't know won't hurt them". He continued as he picked up an AP Pistol and a box of ammo. "Now for fuck sake, do not tell Jody". He said handing them to Claire. "Just do what I taught you".  
  
"I'll take that". Castiel said leaning in to grab a Pump Shotgun.  
  
"Well, subtly isn't an option then". Dean said pulling out a Pistol and cocking it after he closed the boot.  
  
"We're about to burn down a house. I don't think subtle can be linked to this situation, Dean". Castiel said while loading his shotgun.  
  
"Alright. Cover me while I dump this stuff in the windows and the doors". Dean said, leading them around the hedge and over the fense. Luckily no one seemed to be around. No alarm triggered or lights turned on so they continued towards the house. "Don't die". Dean said opening the canister and lining the foot of the front door.  
  
It was a massive mansion made of stone but the windows were almost too easy to smash. Claire and Castiel separated and went around opposite sides of the house to make sure there were no guards.  
  
Except there really wasn't any. Within minutes they were outside of the front gate with the line of petrol now lit and running towards the first window.  
  
It didn't take long for the curtains and other furniture to catch a light. Soon the whole place was lit up with the flames. The noise of sirens beginning to sound in the distance.  
  
"Job done". Dean said before heading back to his car. Except just as they got to it there was an explosion that sent pieces of debris flying there way. Castiel threw himself ontop of Claire as they both hit the grass. Dean on the other hand lent over the hood of the car in a panic. "Get in the fucking car!". Dean shouted over the chaos that was beginning to spread through the houses nearby and cars driving past.  
  
In a rush they all scrambled inside of the Impala and set off up the hill. "What the fuck was that? A boiler?". Castiel asked now in the back seat with a shook up Claire.  
  
"Maybe but-". Dean replied but he was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello?". He answered before putting it on speaker so he could swerve between traffic.  
  
"Is this Dean Smith?". A British accent asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's askin'?".  
  
"The owner of the house you just blew up. This is a warning, boy. Either hand over the girl or I will be paying you a visit". He told Dean. "Bring her to El Gordo Lighthouse in 30 minutes".  
  
"Go fuck yourself". Dean replied before hanging up. "Drinks anyone?".  
  
They pulled up outside of Dean's house soon after and went inside.  
  
"Much nicer on the inside". Castiel exclaimed mainly to himself but everyone heard him anyway. Claire went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of standard store vodka before taking a swig.  
  
"Come on". Dean said standing infront of the liquor cabinet with the doors open. "Where is the good stuff?". He asked himself as he went through the various bottles of alcohol he had collected over the years.  
  
Before he could find anything he found worthy of his guests there was a knock at the door. Claire answerd without giving it a second thought. "Em, Dean".


	5. Same old friends, same old game

"That was fast". Dean said smiling at the car thief standing on his door step.   
  
"Well, a guys gotta make a living". The stocky man replied smiling. "I'm Benny by the way". He told the now three people standing infront of him.   
  
"Come on in. Want a drink?". Dean asked stepping infront of Claire. Except just as Benny opened his mouth to reply a black car pulled up infront of the house. "Shit. Claire go inside". He said stepping across the threshold and next to Benny.   
  
All at once four people climbed out and walked over to confront the three men standing in wait. "I take it you know who I am?". A short British man dressed in all black, including a long trenchcoat asked Dean.  
  
"I have an idea". Dean replied.   
  
"You?". He said pointing at Benny, who had no idea what was even happening.   
  
"You're Crowley. The leader of the Demon gang". Benny replied looking back and forth between Dean and the gang leader.   
  
"Good. Now can you explain why you blew up my house?". He asked, calm which took them all by surprise.   
  
"Guess". Castiel said from behind Dean.   
  
"And who might you be, scruffy?". Crowley asked.  
  
"He's Castiel". A female voice replied for him. Castiel physically reacted to the voice which caught the attention of Dean but he didn't say anything. "Seen better days? Huh, Clarence?". She said walking around the tall black car which completely hid her small frame.  
  
There she stood in her black leather jacket with a deep purple shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black boots. She moved her long brown, curled hair out of the way to get a good luck at him.  
  
"This is Castiel?". Crowley said amused by the fact. "I was expecting something-. How do I say? Something, well more impressive. Not some hillbilly mountain man". He said shrugging before slipping his hands back into his long coat's pockets.  
  
"I could say the same thing". Dean said interrupting whatever was happening between them. "What exactly do you want?".   
  
"Well, actually him". The girl said leaning on the car. "He owes me a whole lot". She told them.  
  
"So you kidnapped a kid to get his attention? Even though he didn't know she was even here? Solid plan". Dean asked the Demons.   
  
"I haven't got all night to explain my plans". Crowley replied, emphasizing 'my'. "You now owe me". Again emphasizing the pronouns.  
  
Before anyone could say anything a man dressed in a suit stepped out from behind Crowley with a metal baseball bat and hit Dean in the shoulder with it, sending him sideways onto the cold hard concrete of his own footpath. "Fucking hell!". He exclaimed.  
  
"I would say a rebuild will be in the four, maybe five millions. I take it you can pay for that? Oh, and his depts as well?". Crowley told Dean while standing over him.  
  
"Yeah, of course". He replied, knowing not to push things any further.   
  
"Good". Crowley said before following his employees back into the car. The girl winking at Castiel before shutting the door.   
  
Benny helped Dean up, asking if he was alright. Of course he answered that he was fine but in reality his arm was hurting like hell.   
  
"I feel like there's a long story behind whatever the hell that was but honestly I don't want to know". Benny said bewildered. "You have that sort of money?".   
  
"Do I look like it? I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call". Dean told him. He turned to look at Castiel but he was already inside talking to Claire. "I'll give her a call. If you're interested I'll try and cut you in but we'll have to see".  
  
"That be great". Benny replied smiling. "I better go and let you sort it all out".   
  
"Guess I'm temporarily unretired". He exclaimed before patting Benny on the shoulder. "I'll give you a call". He said before actually getting his number and saying goodbye.   
  
The minute he closed his door he could feel the tension in the air. The atmosphere had completely changed from before the knock at the door.    
  
"So who was he?". Castiel asked sipping from a beer bottle.  
  
"Just the guy who repossessed my car. I offered him a job". Dean replied.

"You? You loaned out Baby?". He asked shocked.   
  
"No. Someone else did without my knowledge". Dean replied nodding towards Claire who was sitting opposite Castiel on the grey arm chair.   
  
"That makes more sense". He shrugged before turning to lie on the white sofa.   
  
"Dude?!". Dean exclaimed and pushed his boots off of his couch. "Come on, have a little respect". He continued brushing off the sand and dry mud.   
  
"Sorry, Dad". Castiel replied, resulting in silence before Claire began snickering. Dean just looked at the man sitting on his sofa unsure how to reply.   
  
"I better go call Charlie and sort all this shit out. Also come up with a damn good story about why you borrowed from a Demon while I'm gone. Give me your phone". Dean said and took it from his friend's hand before walking away to the kitchen.   
  
"I can't believe you actually said that". Claire laughted to Castiel.  
  
He started typing in her number but she was already a contact which threw Dean off for a moment. After thinking about their conversation the day before for a moment he decided to call anyway and deal with those questions later.   
  
"Hey, I need your help". Dean answered with.  
  
"Dean? Why do you have C's phone and what kind of help?". She asked not sounding amused at all.   
  
"Long story and I need to make a score. A big one". He replied.  
  
"How big exactly?".   
  
"About 5 million. More if possible". He said and there was radio silence for a few seconds then a loud sigh.  
  
"Dean Wi-Smith you really are something. I'll see what I can come up with. I'll aim for 6 million but I want 10 percent if I'm setting all this up". She told Dean.  
  
"Fine. How soon can you pull this together?". He asked and he heard typing.  
  
"Give me five days. I'll call you when I need you". She said before hanging up.   
  
Dean threw the phone back at Castiel before slumping down on the couch with a long sigh.   
  
"So?". Claire asked.  
  
"Five days. She'll have it ready in five days". He replied leaning his head back with his eyes closed. "Explanation for all that bullshit outside?". He said sitting forward and looking at Castiel who was to his right.  
  
"I didn't know she was a Demon. I needed money and she offered it, okay? It's not like I had anyone to help me out? You weren't around to help were you?", he jumped up now angry. "Living your life of luxury in Vinewood Hills with all the celebrities and expensive hookers. Some of us live in shitty little shacks next to a river with rednecks and dogs that bark all fucking night". Castiel replied getting louder as he went on until he was practically shouting his story at Dean. "This, this is why I stayed away from this part of San Andreas". He said calmer.  
  
"Cas-". Dean began.  
  
"Don't start sprouting your bullshit at me. I never fell for it 9 years ago and I won't now". Castiel said interrupting him. "I thought maybe seeing you or even just actually talking to you once after all these years they would be worth it. I'm going home". He said before walking towards the door. "I regret that day, just so you know". Castiel said quietly. His voice almost cracking before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"Relationship drama is always so over the top". Claire said to break the silence.   
  
"Shut up, Claire. You can sleep in the spare room, I'll call Jody". Dean said getting up and walking over to the half drank bottle of Jack Daniel's he left on the kitchen counter. "No way am I driving tonight".   
  
She did exactly what he said and grabbed her bag from beside the front door before then walking down the stairs to the spare rooms.

Deans house had a very odd layout that he rather liked because it reminded him of the Winchester House. His bedroom was on the top floor which was the only room up there. Then the second/ground floor held the bathroom, kitchen and living area and a staircase that led down to the below ground level with the spare and some empty rooms.   
  
After calling Jody he sat down infront of the TV with just the bottle of whiskey while his stereo played _Steppenwolf's It's Never Too Late._

"What a shitty day". He said to himself before taking a swig of the bottle in his hand.   
  
Within a day Dean Smith had: reunited with one of his oldest and closed friends, blew up the house of a powerful gang leader, got 5 million dollars into dept, came out of retirement and lost his friend yet again. 


	6. "All those good times baby, baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FWI this is a very destiel heavy chapter

Dean woke up to the slamming of his front door. "Goodbye, to you too". He groaned to himself before sitting up on the sofa where he eventually fell asleep the night before.   
  
His head felt heavy, the natural light seeping in from the large balcony windows hurt but he forced himself to stand up. Still in the same clothes from yesterday he moped over to the bathroom and stripped off before getting into the shower.  
  
He wrapped a towel around his waist after getting out and wondered into his kitchen looking for something to eat. Except as he opened the fridge someone knocked at the door.   
  
He opened it to find Castiel, in the same clothes from the night before looking at the ground. "Can I just say that in my defense-". He looked up only to stop mid sentence. "Did you just get up?". He asked very obviously trying not to look away from Dean's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You were saying?". Dean replied but Castiel was too lost in thought to even hear what he was saying. "Ay! Cas". He snapped his fingers in the mans face and he came to his senses.  
  
"Oh. I was going to say that I overreacted a bit". He told Dean while still focusing on his face. "Also, Charlie text me last night asking me to steal a van from a bug spray company".   
  
"Right? So she's doing everything?". Dean asked. "Well, except getting the equipment".   
  
"Yeah. Would you help me out on this one?".   
  
"It's that or golf". Dean replied and stepped to the side to let Castiel into his house. "I better get dressed. Grab a beer or something". He then disappeared upstairs to put whatever he found on. Except instead of pulling out a flannel and a faded pair of jeans he thought for a moment. He knew exactly what to wear.  
  
He went into the closet, inside of his walk in closet and pulled out an old worn brown leather jacket. Afterwards picking out a dim green shirt to wear ontop of the plain black t-shirt. He pulled on the jacket which just fit after years of it being too big and pulled on a pair of black boots.   
  
"See your music taste hasn't changed-". Castiel began to say as Dean walked down the stairs. "Neither have your clothes". He smirked as Dean swung his arms out slightly before resting them on his hips to show off his old outfit.   
  
"Still fits. Do I look 26 still?". He asked jokingly.  
  
"I think LS has really gone to your head". Castiel replied walking around the sofa and towards the staircase where Dean was still standing. "It's at the South Port. Should be an in and out job. Nothing big".   
  
"How we getting there?". Dean asked and Castiel smiled. A rare occurrence that threw him off a bit.  
  
"We're taking my truck". They both left a few minutes after that and got into the cream and brown pick-up truck that was sitting on the sidewalk across from the house.   
  
"You're just going to leave it at the docks?". Dean asked and Castiel shook his head.   
  
"I'll just park it somewhere close. No one suspects a truck at the docks. They'll notice a vintage, overly groomed car". He replied and started the engine.   
  
The radio began blasting the chorus of  Whole Lotta Love by Led Zepplin once the machine came alive.   
  
"Since when did you like-". Dean didn't finish his sentence because the casset tape shoved into the radio answered that itself. "You kept that thing?". Dean asked quietly as Castiel turned left.   
  
"Yeah. I never got around to buying any other tapes". Castiel answered trying to focus on driving.   
  
"Can I?". He asked the driver and he nodded not really knowing what he ment.  
  
Dean reached forward and ejected the tape, pulling it out and holding it in his hands. There is was, faded but still there, written in his handwriting;  
  
**_Dean's top 13 Zepp Traxx_**  
  
"That's probably the first time it's left that thing since I got the truck". Castiel said as they sped down the busy street, swerving between lanes and around slower cars.   
  
He didn't know what to say so he just pushed it back in and let the song continue.   
  
With Castiel's driving technique it didn't take as long as Dean had expected to pull up in a parking spot under the railway bridge at the docks.

They hopped out and began moving towards the warehouses without as much as a whisper. Dean followed close behind Castiel as he quietly moved along the water until he stopped up against the wall, causing Dean to copy.  
  
"What's the plan?". Dean asked and Castiel shrugged. "Great".  
  
Castiel moved before Dean could even process it. He rushed around the corner after his friend to find he has already knocked out an employee and was going for the van. It was blue with the words "Bugstars" written on the back and sides in white print. The belly of the vehicle being a faded red.   
  
Dean didn't follow his partner into the front however. Instead he climbed in the back, closing the open back windowed doors as he did. He poped his head into the front of the car to tell Castiel to drive. Everything was going great until he pressed his foot down on the acceleration instead of putting the van into reverse.   
  
Which resulted in alurting the other workers of what was happening. In a panic Castiel drove straight through the small group of red boiler suited men and took a sharp left turn, sending Dean flying across the back of the van. He continued up the bank and onto the main road, which was full of lorries and large trucks.  
  
They could both hear the sirens approaching, fast. Knowing what was going to happen Dean began climbing into the front seat but just as his waist made it through the van did a full 180, again sending him across to the back of the van. Except he caught the handle on the door and it swung open. Leaving him clinging to the floor of the vehicle as whatever toolboxes and other equipment went flying out onto the road. He could feel himself slipping and the van picking up speed but he somehow managed to hold on.  
  
"Knock it out with the turns, would ya!?". He shouted at the driver, who was too focused on avoiding the cop cruisers behind them. Just as Dean managed to get ahold of the head of the passenger seat a bullet shot right into the side of the van. "Fuck this". He said and began climbing into the front again.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing?!". Castiel shouted as he swerved right towards the Maze Bank Arena.   
  
He somehow managed to get into his seat just as they took another right. Not able to help it he flicked on the radio and turned it to Los Santos Rock Station, Kansas began playing just as they entered the Cypress Flats area. They kept going straight, managing to stay clear of the blockades the cops had put up. Eventually they turned onto Murrieta Oil Field.   
  
Castiel pulled into an old rusty warehouse and turned the engine off. They sat holding there breathes as the sirens passed and faded to nothing. At the same time they let out a loud sigh.  
  
 "Holy shit". Dean said smiling. "Just like the good old days". He needed to get out and so he did. Castiel did the same and waited for him to walk around to his side.  
  
"Yeah". Castiel replied and turned his head to look at Dean who was bursting with adrenaline. "Are you okay?". He asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!". He said walking to face his friend who was now leaning on the side of the van.   
  
Castiel looked back up at him for a moment but didn't say anything. Instead he admired the smile on Dean's face. A rare, real smile of enjoyment. Except Dean stopped smiling when he looked at him. He moved before Castiel could think, pinning him up against the blue vehicle and pressing his lips hard against his own.   
  
He couldn't help but return the kiss. It was too full of longing and desire for him to push away, along with familiarity being somewhat comforting after so long. They both couldn't help but grab eachother as it continued. Dean's hands found their way to Castiel's hip and neck and Castiel's to Dean's biceps.   
  
It wasn't long or short, somewhere in between. Dean eventually came to his senses, snapping back to the real world and pulling away. In shock he stepped back and looked at Castiel. "Cas-".   
  
"I get it". Castiel interrupted.   
  
"I forgot where we were, when. I looked at you and I was back then and I don't know. Shit". He said putting his hand over his eye for a moment to think. "Look, Cas-"

"Yeah. Yeah I know. You said it everytime. Each hotel was the same. Each city or job was the same". Castiel said walking towards the door of the van. "After I get my cut I'm paying my dept and going back to my shitty house in the mountains. At least there I don't have a constant reminder". He said and got in.  
  
"Cas, it's not like that. Listen". Dean said stopping the door from closing.  
  
"Not now". He replied and slammed the van door before firing up the engine and pulling away.   
  
Dean stood watching him drive away, trying to get the attention of his old friend but Castiel refused to look at him. Later on he began to understand why but in that moment he was left with just the noise of the busy roads and machines of the oil field to answer his unanswered questions.


	7. Just like the good old days

Two days had passed by the time Charlie rang them all to tell them it was ready to go. One by one they arrived. First Benny then Dean and eventually Castiel. Who looked more rough and dirty than usual. 

"Hi again". Benny said smiling at Castiel as he got out of his truck. 

"Hi". He replied, ignoring Dean as he walked into the building, causing Benny to shoot him a look of confusion. Which Dean shrugged to in return. 

They both followed up the stairs only to discover it wasn't actually abandoned but it had workers. "Charlie who are these women?". Dean asked walking into the office. 

"My employees. Needed a business to cover the money going into my account". She said while making sure everything was ready. "Is Claire with you or is she late?". 

"Claire, who?". Castiel asked concerned. 

"Your Claire. Who else?". She replied turning to look at the three men. "Did she not tell you she's coming along?".

"What the hell were you thinking letting her come along?". Dean almost shouted. Castiel grabbed his arm to pull him back from having a go at their friend. He turned to look at him and stepped back. 

"Why'd you let a kid join?". Castiel asked more calm but still angry. 

"I need the money and I'm not a kid". Claire herself answered from behind them. "Now let's get this thing going. I have places to be". 

"She is legally an adult". Charlie said handing them the bug spray suits. 

"Fine. If anything happens you get out of there". Dean told Claire before taking the suit. 

It took minutes for them to be ready and in van. Claire, Dean and Castiel were all geared up to go into the store while Benny drove a car he stole from down the road to the location.

"When I think about it, it makes sense you being here. Since it's your fault I'm in this situation". Dean said looking at Claire. 

"I didn't ask you to blow the thing up!". She snapped back at him. "Besides, he's the one who tried to screw over a demon". 

"Will you two stop?". Castiel said trying to concentrate on the road. They actually did stop and sat in silence until they got to the jewellery store. 

They all jumped out pretending to be legitimate exterminators. Except someone caught Claire's eye as she glance around. "She's a little young, don't you think?". The man said speaking to Dean and Castiel. 

"It's bring your kid to work day. Showing the daughter how it's done". Dean replied and he shrugged then walked away. Claire rolled her eyes when Dean winked at her as they continued to walk.

"Right, so. Charlie's friend Kevin is going to hack the security and give us more time inside. We run in take anything and everything. There'll be bikes waiting out front for you two while I get the van. Benny is setting off the gas in the vents any time now". Dean told them as they hung around waiting for the call.

"Alright. They should be going down". Benny said through their earpieces.

"Right, go!". Dean said and they all rushed into the store. The three of them grabbing whatever they saw. Displays smashed and grabbed and all the cash from the register gone.

"You have 10 seconds left". Kevin told them. "Yous better hurry and get out of there".

"Right, let's go". Castiel said and they all made their way out of the building and onto the bikes. Dean took the bike from Benny and the three of them took off onto the main road.

"Take a left and then a right". Claire told them from infront. So they did and somehow ended up heading towards the railing of the freeway. "Down there into the tunnels". She told them as they made the drop onto the busy highway.

"Who planned this route?". Castiel asked.

"Me, who else?". Claire answered as the three of them entered the tunnel system. By then practically the entire police department was on their tale. 

"We're heading through the tunnels. Get to the meeting point before the cops do". Claire told Benny.

"Too late. They're heading that way. I'll take out as many cars as I can". He replied just as they reached the exit to find multiple cruisers waiting for them. Luckily Benny took out the one blocking their way just in time. 

"A little help would be nice". Dean said to Benny. In return he swerved right and crossed the shallow stream to take out the car approaching Dean. "Thanks".

The police gave up after losing track of where the three bikes and van had gone. Meaning they could finally stop and load the van with the bikes.

"Did we just get away with that?". Benny asked Dean. 

"Not quite yet". He replied as they drove up the bank and back onto the road towards the drop off point. 

It only took a few minutes and they were at the garage where Charlie was waiting. 

"Is that it?". Castiel asked the girl as she pulled the tarpaulin over the vehicle and everyone reappeared in their regular clothes.

"Yeah, that's it. Just lay low while I find a buyer for the rocks. You're money will be in your accounts soon". She told them all. "Oh, I'll also transfer your depts". 

"Thank you so much". Castiel said giving her a quick hug. 

"Stay away from Demons for God's sake". She replied heading over to her car. 

"See you guys!". Benny said waving as him and Claire left in the midst of a conversation. 

"Bye". Dean waved back.

It was just the two of them left. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Castiel nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait. Can we talk?". Dean asked. 

"Not here". Castiel replied and continued to walk away. Except this time Dean followed. "I'm sorry for storming off yesterday".

"No. I'm sorry for the whole thing". Dean said in reply as they walked along the streets of downtown. 

"That's the thing. I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be the opposite". 

"Oh. I-". Dean replied but was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're forgiven for the whole thing. You saved me ass back there". Castiel said smiling at his old friend.

"And my own". They both laughed for a moment before returning back to silence. Except this time it was a comfortable silence. One that they had gotten so used to back when they staked out building for hours or hid in back alleys or motel rooms. 

"What's the plan for you now then?". Castiel asked as they turned a corner. The sun was almost gone now and the nightlife was finally waking up. They somehow ended up at Legion Square. 

"The usual probably". He sighed while crossing over towards the square. They both gazed up at the tall colourful sculptures and lights. "You?".

"I think I'm going to start fishing. I live near enough to the lake so why not". He told Dean as they walked to find a place to sit in the now lit of square. 

"Do you think we'll see eachother again after this or wait another 9 years". He asked Castiel while they sat facing the small fountain. 

"It is in your agreement that we can't legally see one another but we just robbed a jewellery store". He replied smiling. 

"You've got a point".


	8. Ah, family reunions

A week later their bank accounts filled with opportunity and relief. Except Dean felt something missing when he got confirmation from Charlie. Ignoring the nagging feeling of loneliness he continued on with his normal day to day life. Until he got a call from Castiel saying to meet him at his house.  
  
After hanging up Dean got into his car and drove to Castiel's small lakeside cabin. It took under an hour to drive to the base of Mount Chiliad. Castiel waited by the small cut off on the dirt road to help Dean find him. He waved at the car looking more but together than he had in years. Especially in Dean's eyes.  
  
"Hey. What's up buddy?". Dean said after parking infront of the yellow house.   
  
"Nothing. Didn't feel like waiting 9 years to see you again. Want a beer?". Castiel replied and Dean nodded.   
  
He followed the bearded man into his home only to find someone waiting inside. "Get us some beers would you?". Castiel asked the young man sitting at the small circle dinning table in the kitchen.   
  
"Of course". He replied smiling at them both before getting up to retrieve the drinks from the refrigerator. "You must be Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you". He said putting out a hand for Dean to shake. He did.  
  
"And you are?". Dean asked a little spooked by his resemblance to Castiel.   
  
"Oh. I'm Jack". He replied smiling still. He had light brown hair and blue eyes which retained eye contact no matter how uncomfortable it became. Dean had to look down to look at the boy but he did with most people.  
  
"Dean. Want to go out onto the dock?". Castiel asked his old friend as he starred at his house mate.   
  
"Em, yeah sure". He said in return walking away from Jack to follow him.  
  
They walked in silence to the end of the dock before sitting at the edge to look out onto the lake and Sandy Shores on the other side.   
  
"Take up fishing". Dean told Castiel, breaking the silence. He smiled in return. "So who's Jack because if you've got a 17 or 18 year old kid you never mentioned".  
  
"He's not mine. I used to babysit him for his mother when I first got here and in return she'd feed me. She died a few years ago so instead of him going to his father I took him in". Castiel answered. "Not exactly a good guy".  
  
"You're talking to me about bad guys". Dean laughed. "Seriously, though. That's nice of you".   
  
"He works on the cable cars so he's not in much except for mornings and nights".   
  
They both sipped their drinks.   
  
"Have a plan for the tonight?". Dean asked.   
  
"I don't have to work for a while now so no".   
  
Dean nodded in reply.   
  
They became silent again but it was nice. The water splashing up against the wooden poles holding up the small walkway as they both enjoyed eachothers company. It was much better than drinking alone, although they'd never admit how lonely they had become.   
  
"Want to go up the mountain? Haven't had the chance to actually go up". Dean asked nudging his friend.  
  
"Sure". They both stood up to head to Dean's car but about half way along the dock Jack appeared looking frantic.  
  
"Castiel! Castiel!". He shouted running down the steps. "There's someone asking for you. He said he won't leave until you go see him". He told them.  
  
"Who is it? Why are you freaking out?". Dean asked.   
  
"He said an old friend. I recognize him from your old pictures but I can't remember who". Jack answered causing Castiel and Dean to look at eachother with concern in their eyes.   
  
Jack stayed on the dock as the two men rushed back towards the house. "It can't be". Dean said noticing the old black truck parked next to his car.   
  
"I hope not". Castiel replied just before they stepped onto the front porch.   
  
Castiel entered first and Dean waited outside. No matter what he thought or told himself he couldn't bring himself to walk over the threshold.   
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost". A voice said to Castiel. The voice alone confirmed who it was. For the sake of his friend he forced himself into the house and into the kitchen where he sat, in the same spot Jack was earlier. Except his feet were up on the table and he lent back in the chair staring at Castiel.  
  
"Or I'm the one seeing ghosts". He said looking at Dean. He jumped up from his seat and walked towards them both. "So that is yours outside. Well, holy shit".   
  
"Hey, Sam". Dean said looking at his brother. "Long time no see".   
  
"A hell of a long time. Aren't you supposed to be in the ground?". Sam asked moving closer, causing the two men to tense up with every step.   
  
"It's a long story. Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you about it". Dean smiled at his younger sibling.  
  
"Good thing I've got no where to be!" He replied before grabbing his brother in a hug. After the shock passed Dean hugged him back. "Holy shit! I thought you'd both gone forever!". He exclaimed embracing Castiel.   
  
"Yeah". Castiel said and tried his best to give a convincing smile. He looked at Dean with actual fear in his eyes. Dean returned the expression.  
  
"So. Little brother. What have you been up to?". Dean asked sitting down at the table with the rest of them.  
  
"Not much. Mourning you. Starting my own business. Normal things". Sam smiled at them both.   
  
"Look, Sam I needed out of that shit. If you hadn't shot that guard everything would have been fine. Jo wouldn't be dead and we'd still be us". Dean replied.   
  
"Get out of that shit. How come you're back in the game then?". Sam snapped back.  
  
"What? How do you-".  
  
"Oh, come on Dean. That shit was text book Charlie. Cas even shoved a guard and said his thing to throw off him off".  
  
"Seriously, Cas". Dean sighed. Just as he began to rub the area around his mouth his phone rang. "Hello?".  
  
"Dean. Did Claire tell you she was going to a rock club tonight?". Jody asked using her "mom" voice.  
  
"What? No". Sam and Castiel both stopped staring at eachother to look at Dean.  
  
"Well she is and you better go get her because no way is she drinking in an area like that at her age". She told him before hanging up.   
  
"There's a problem. Claire is off out drinking at a rock night". Dean told them both.  
  
"Claire? As in little Claire Novak?". Sam asked. "So did you two start a family or something? No wonder that kid looks like you".  
  
"Claire lives with Jody and that's some orphan Cas took in so don't start with that shit". Dean replied.  
  
"She'll be going to Tequi-la-la. They have live bands all the time". Castiel said standing up. "It's not safe".   
  
"I'll come along. Wouldn't want to miss a bit of family drama". Sam told them as he followed Castiel out the door.   
  
"Jack are you coming?". Castiel asked as the three of them climbed into the impala.   
  
"Do I have to?".   
  
"Stay here, kid". Dean said starting the car. He swerved around and up the dust track onto the off road.   
  
"So why the job?". Sam asked once they got onto the highway.   
  
"Ask him". Castiel told him looking out the window.  
  
"I was only gonna set it on fire. I didn't mean to blow it up!". Dean said flailing his right hand in the air.   
  
"But you did". He scoffed at him in reply.   
  
"Woah!". Sam said interrupting their stare off. "I must have went through a wormhole to 9 years ago. Can you two shut the hell up?".  
  
They did. Partly because of the fear of their old partner and partly because they didn't have anything else to say. The air in the car felt thick and heavy. As if the atmosphere itself was pushing down on them. No one spoke as the old car, they all knew very well made its way to the club not too far from Dean's house.   
  
"This is it". Castiel said and the car stopped. "The entrance is in the carpark".   
  
They all got out and made their way around the corner, up the stairs and into the club. There wasn't a bouncer at the door or outside of the main room where some wannabe glam rock band played so they just wondered in. They split up and searched the room for the blond haired teen. Except she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
That was until Dean caught sight of her as she left the room towards the toilets. He made eye contact with Castiel and gestured the way she went. The corridor was painted red and the lights offered little to no actual visibility as the two men followed her.   
  
"Aw, great. She's in the ladies". Dean exclaimed with a sigh. Even though Castiel couldn't hear it. "Fuck it".  
  
With his hand over his eyes he pushed the heavy door open and asked, "Everyone decent?". No one answered. He moved his hand to see a passed out Claire on the tiled floor next to the sink. "Jesus!".   
  
Castiel entered after hearing the alarm in Dean's voice only to be left speechless by the scene infront of him. Sam rushed in behind him after catching up. "Is that Claire?!". He asked pushing past Castiel to Dean's side.   
  
He didn't need an answer as it was obvious when Dean picked her up in a cradling fashion and walked out of the room and up the stairs. They followed him out of the building and to the car where he put her in the back seat.   
  
The both of them noticed a shift in Dean as he carefully sat her up straight and climbed in the other side. He passed Castiel the keys without a word and began trying to wake her up.   
  
"Is she breathing alright?". Sam asked turning in the passenger seat to see her curled into Dean's lap as they drove up the hill.   
  
"Yeah. I think she got roofied but she'll be alright". He said holding her as Castiel turned the corner. "Look, Sam. I am sorry-".  
  
"We can talk about that later. Let's just get her home". Sam interrupted his brother.  
  
The car fell silent for the few minutes it took to get to Dean's house. The street was dark and silent as they got out and helped Claire inside. They made her a bed on the sofa so that Dean could stay up and watch her through the night.   
  
Sam said his goodbyes and promised he was going to see him again which strangely comforted but terrified Dean.   
  
"I'll keep you updated". Dean said as he text Jody that Claire was safe but not in a state to talk and that he'd call her tomorrow.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm staying here". Castiel said taking a seat next to Dean. He didn't bother arguing because there was no point. "We'll go up the mountain another time". Castiel smiled.  
  
Dean smiled in return, genuinely warmed by the idea before turning his attention back to a sleeping Claire.  



	9. The past never stays dead for long

_"Hey, Dean". Said a familiar voice. "Long time no see"._  
  
_Confused and disoriented Dean turned around in the pitch black darkness to see someone he hadn't seen in a very long time._  
  
_"You look like you've seen a ghost". She joked pretending to look for one. "Oh, it's me"._  
  
_He tried to speak but no words came out of his open mouth. She gave him a sad smile as she walked closer. It disturbed him how realistic she was, the fact she was wearing the same clothes she wore the day she died._  
  
_She shushed him as her hand fell on his cheek. Unconsciously leaning into it. Except it was cold, numb. Lifeless. He pulled away staring at her in the abis._  
  
_"You never did tell my mom what happened. I wonder where she is now. She tried to stop me from going on that job but I went anyway and look where we are now". She said in a voice that seemed detached from her body. As if she was speaking but the voice was coming from all around them._  
  
_Again he tried to speak. To say something, anything but nothing came out. All he could do was cry. Cry in hopes this would end like they always do._  
  
_"I'll see you around, Dean". She said turning to walk away. Except he grabbed her rist and stared at her for some answer. Anything to why this was happening. She turned and with a slight tilt of the head whispered. "Don't let him down"._   
  
***  
  
"Dean!". His eyes shot open to see nothing but white. "You're not 20 anymore. You'll regret sleeping on the couch later". It was Sam.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?". He mumbled as he sat up.   
  
"Cas let me in". Sam said pulling Dean up so he was standing. "Now come on. We've got 9 years to catch up on".   
  
"Sorry". Castiel smiled at Dean as he was pulled into the kitchen area.   
  
"Well look at this. The old gang back together". Sam said patting the both of them on the back. "What have you two got planned for today?".  
  
"Where's Claire?". Dean asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"I took her home. Jody says thanks". Castiel replied. "She was more shocked to see me then the state Claire was in". Dean smirked in reply staring down at his mug.  
  
"We were gonna go up mount Chiliad". Dean told his brother.   
  
"Perfect! A few beers, maybe some dirtbikes-".  
  
"Woah. Dirtbikes?". Dean interrupted. He turned to face his younger brother with concern.  
  
"Cable car". Castiel said.  
  
"Alright, alright. Ruin the fun". Sam said heading for the door. "Yous comin'?". He asked waiting.  
  
Both men sighed and followed him out and into his truck. It didn't take long for him to speed his way onto the highway. The truck swerving between cars and lanes, sending Castiel and Dean flying everytime.   
  
After what felt like a never ending nightmare they finally made it to the base of the mountain. Sam parked the truck and they all hopped out. The entire way there the music had been too loud to talk, which they both thought was very fortunate.   
  
"Don't let him down". Was all Dean could think about as he watched the two of them walk in front. Who? Sam or Castiel? Those types of dreams were rare then. It was only when he hadn't drank heavily that they crept up on him. It was the first to feature Jo, however. Most of the time it was his father or even Castiel from time to time. Except this time it felt too realistic to the point he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
"Dean, come on". Castiel shouted from the steps. He hadn't realised that he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the car park.   
  
They all got on after waiting a few minutes for the car to arrive. Sam stood at the front looking up the mountain while Castiel and Dean stood on the opposite side looking down.   
  
Chatting amongst eachother they stepped off the car and began walking up to the view point. There were a few tourists and hikers wondering around but it was so quiet that the only noise was the wind.  
  
"Well, holy shit". Dean breathed looking out at the countryside below.   
  
"Castiel!". The three men turned to see Jack running up the dirt path. "Thought I saw you down there". He said wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Oh, hi". Castiel replied hugging him back. "Didn't know you were working today".   
  
"Yeah. Can I talk to you about something?". Jack asked looking at the two brothers.  
  
"Guys". Castiel said and they got the hint.   
  
The two of them walked away towards the path leading down the mountain only to stop when they were out of sight. "So, what's the deal?". Sam asked nudging Dean.  
  
"With what?". Dean asked looking at the view again.  
  
"With Cas, who else?". He smiled.  
  
"What? Why do people assume that we're a thing. We're friends". Dean scoffed at his brother and continued to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, sure. Friends who hooked up on every job. Friends who-".  
  
"Woah, woah, woah". Dean interrupted and turned to stand infront of him. "Those were stupid drunk mistakes that will never happen again. I was young and couldn't handle my drink! How do you even know about that?". Dean protested looking up at his brother.  
  
"Everyone knew you idiot. You just happened to plan everything so you two would end up together at night or you'd accidentally book the wrong rooms". Sam replied with a shrug. "They weren't mistakes to him".  
  
"I know!". Dean shouted. "For the fuck sake, I know". He said looking at the ground. "I know. I fucked him up, Sammy. It was just something to do while we waited for the morning after a few drinks. It was just fun for a while and then it wasn't just fun it was something and then I ignored it and kept doing it and then I fucked everything up and now I don't know what to do!". He said sounding defeated, a hint of anger in his voice. At no one but himself.  
  
"You fucked it up big time". Was all Sam said. He didn't try to reassure his brother or comfort him. Some part of him wanted to but the 9 years had distanced him somewhat.  
  
"Look, man. I'm sorry. I was wrong". Dean told his brother looking up at him. Sam looked him in the eyes and nodded. "If I could go back I would".  
  
"I forgive you, man". Sam said pulling him in for a hug. "Now act like we were talking about the weather". He whispered and pulled away.  
  
"Hey. Kids, right?". Castiel said walking down to meet them.   
  
"Tell me about it". Dean replied and patted him on the back as he stood between them.   
  
"Oh, shit. I have a thing". Sam said and put his phone back in his pocket. "See you guys later". He said climbing onto some random dirtbike and taking off down the track without another word.  
  
"Wanna get some food from the diner or stay up here?". Dean asked.  
  
"You have to see the sun fall from here". Castiel told him.  
  
So they stayed up there. Until it became dark and they returned to the cable car. Once at the bottom they said goodbye to Jack and began to walk to the small town nearby.   
  
"He stole that truck didn't he?". Castiel said as they walked past the deathtrap that brought them here.   
  
"Probably". Dean laughed.  
  
Just as they began to make their way Dean's phone rang. Castiel watched as his face turned white as he answered. He hung up and stood motionless. "Shit". He uttered under his breath.  
  
"Who was it?". Castiel asked moving closer to rest his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Henriksen". He answered looking at Castiel.   
  
"As in the FIB guy who claimed your death?". Castiel asked becoming concerned himself. Dean nodded. "Shit".  
  
"He knows about the jewellery store. I have to go meet him at the observatory tomorrow". Dean told him and sighed. "Shouldn't have come out of retirement". 


End file.
